


incendio

by thelittlefanpire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, His father will hear about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefanpire/pseuds/thelittlefanpire
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy goes home to Malfoy Manor and discovers his father is on Tinder.





	incendio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupsofgreentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupsofgreentea/gifts).



> Mialfoy17 on twitter wanted to read a fic about this and the prompt wouldn't leave me alone so here you go. Enjoy!

When Scorpius Malfoy returned home, the summer after his third year at Hogwarts, he found Malfoy Manor more alive and welcoming than it was during his Christmas holiday. The hearth was still warm when he stepped down from the fireplace after using the Floo Network from Diagon Alley. He shook out the soot from his robes letting the black and green powder mix along the sparkling stone floor.

He left the foyer and went through the drawing room quickly. The chandelier was gleaming over his head from the light the danced through the diamond-paned windows. He noticed how the furniture had been rid of their white sheets and the organ wasn’t covered in dust like it had been the last time he was home. The pale-faced portraits along the walls still sneered at him as he passedthrough.

The smell of his favorite roast drifted out and down the hall by the kitchen, and he could hear the cooks and servants busy preparing dinner. He wanted to stop in and steal a bit of it as he had always done as a child, but his feet continued walking towards the study.

He held his breath as the doors opened at his approach, and he peeked his head into the room.

In the summer heat, the study was one of his mother’s favorite retreats for a respite from the stifling hot manor. The room was small, but airy, with two large ceiling-to-floor windows overlooking a side garden. It was a dark room, like all the others, but with a cool slate marble floor and light wood paneling running between the stacks filled with books.

As he looked inside, for a brief moment, he wished to find his mother curled up on one of the green sofas with a book in her lap, to see her at the mahogany desk scribbling a note to her sister, or laughing by the open window as she looked out at the peacocks running atop the garden hedges. But when he looked around the room, he only found it empty.

A cool breeze swirled around him and he inhaled deeply taking in the scent of old books and parchment and the faint, faint smell of perfume. He choked when he tried to swallow and let a few tears run down his face as he grieved for his mum. It had been almost one whole year since she had passed away. He sank down into an armchair, his body was tired from the day’s travel. His mind was tired from his third year at Hogwarts with all the whispers in her halls that he and Albus Potter had endured all year. He was tired of holding the name of Malfoy on his back. He was just tired of it all.

His eyes drifted close and he settled in for a rest, but before he could fall completely asleep the chirp of a mobile device had him shooting up straight in his chair. His eyes darted around the room until they landed on the desk. A sleek, black mobile sat in the center, it’s screen lit up with a notification.

Scorpius curiously walked over and gingerly picked it up. He had seen a mobile device before, loads of kids carried them around at school. They never seemed to work right on Hogwarts’ grounds, but they did during Hogsmeade trips and on the Hogwarts Express.

Albus wanted one after they had discovered Rose Weasley had one. She had let Scorpius play on it whenever he asked. It had games and muggle movies and you could search for almost anything one could imagine on it. Rose’s cousin, Freddie, had told her he was developing a few Wizarding apps. He had the brains for it, just like his father and late uncle, who were always pulling tricks and owned a joke shop with many of their own inventions.

But Scorpius didn’t know who this device before him belonged to. It wasn’t something his grandparents would possess, but the thought of his father having a cell phone was even more preposterous in his mind.

He pushed the button down making the screen light up again and saw a generic background under the time and notification.

Scorpius read the words across the screen once and then twice. The combination of letters not registering in his mind.

“Draco Malfoy you have a new match...on Tinder?” He repeated aloud this time. The words tumbled out of his mouth oddly and echoed around the study. _This was his father’s phone? His father had a Dating app on his phone?!_

He dropped the mobile like it had burned him with Fiendfyre. It fell from his hands, hitting the desk, and then the floor with a loud clatter. The sharp sound shook Scorpius from his thoughts. He leaned down and picked the mobile back up.

Once he had it secured in the palm of his hand, he swiped at the notification. The phone vibrated and asked for a passcode to open. He only paused for a second, knowing that Malfoy Manor had enough magic floating around it that no one would detect an underage wizard's simple spell.

“Alohomora,” he whispered as he twirled his wand. The spell worked just like it did on any lock. He watched as the passcode digits were entered. 0-6-0-5. His father’s birthday. He could have figured that out without magic probably.

Once opened, the cellular device went straight to the app. A brief picture of the Tinder logo appeared and then Scorpius was staring at his father’s dating profile. He had to sit back down in one of the armchairs on the other side of the desk for that.

“Draco. Forty. Mind if I Slytherin? Ew, gross, dad,” Scorpius read the bio aloud and grimaced. He wanted to laugh at how absurd it was but he was still in shock.

The picture of his father was even more ridiculous. It looked like Draco Malfoy, but then it didn’t. The silver blond hair, that was inherited by all the Malfoy men, was dull and darker in the photo. His beard was thicker too. And he was dressed like a muggle in a shirt and tie. At a glance or a quick swipe through, you wouldn’t recognize the former death eater.

The face staring back at him was squinting against the sun with a slight smirk as if to say to Scorpius that that was exactly the point.

  



End file.
